


Forgiven

by BrokenApril



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApril/pseuds/BrokenApril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season one. <br/>Lieu has been in jail for months. He's heard the rumors. People say Amon is dead. <br/>He shouldn't want to see him. He shouldn't want to see the man who used him, who lied about everything. But he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

Lieu lay back on his cot, starring up at the ceiling. He had nothing else to do. He'd trained earlier, like he did every day, as best he could in the tiny cell. He had no shortage of books, thank the spirits, but he wasn't interested in them now. So instead he starred at the ceiling and thought. 

He was in jail. He had been for months. Months and Amon hadn't gotten him out. The bastard. 

He'd heard the rumors, that Amon was dead, but he didn't believe him. A man like that didn't just die so easily. 

And yet it had been months. 

Maybe he really didn't care for Lieu at all.

Bastard.

 

It had been late one night when they'd both had a bit to drink. They were by no means drunk, just a bit loose. Lieu was a bit farther along than Amon, who always stopped at a max of three drinks and had stopped at two, while Lieu had gone for three.

Once back at the base Lieu walked Amon to his room, something he always did out of a sense of duty. He said good night and turned to head for his own room, when Amon caught his wrist. He turned to look at Amon, surprised by the firm grip to find Amon's face inches from his own just before Amon kissed him. 

He froze, taking a step back. "Shit." When the word slipped out Amon immediately pulled the mask back down and turned for the door to his room. 

Lieu's arm shot out to grab Amon's wrist, perhaps a bit too firmly. Amon didn't turn nor did he pull away. He simply opened the door and headed in, Lieu following awkwardly, shutting the door behind him. 

The room was pitch black. It took a while for Lieu's eyes to adjust even enough to see vague shapes. By now he'd let go of Amon's wrist. 

Amon had moved to the corner of the room. "I hope you don't expect me to apologize in the morning."

Lieu snorted, finding himself a seat on the bed, his eyes falling closed. "And get my ass kicked for insubordination?"

Amon actually chuckled and it sent chills down Lieu's spine. He heard the click of the mask being set down followed by footsteps approaching the bed. 

He opened his eyes just as Amon kissed him. He couldn't see anything. It didn't matter. He could feel. 

His hands went to Amon's hips as Amon pushed him back onto the bed. He pulled Amon to him, letting his hands move up to grasp at his hair. He swore as Amon pulled away to breathe. 

One of Amon's hands held the back of his head, while the other tugged at his belt, a leg sliding between Lieu's thighs. 

They were not taking this slow. And yet for Lieu it almost wasn't fast enough.

 

From then on they'd maintained a sort of friends with benefits relationship. Outside Amon's room they were the same leader and his lieutenant that every equalist knew. But inside it was far different. 

There would be nights when all Lieu wanted to do was sleep. And yet Amon would tug him, somehow gently yet firmly, to his room. And Lieu would fall to pieces in Amon's hands only to be forced to pretend it never happened the next morning. 

And there were days when Lieu wanted nothing but for Amon to touch him, only to be blocked out. 

And if he ever tried to make a move outside of the bedroom, spirits forbid, it never went well. 

Amon held him tightly by the collar, his knee pressing painfully into Lieu's crotch. "This stays a secret." But no matter how many times he said it, Lieu would still eventually cross that line, despite the growing list of scars. 

 

Why would he want the bastard back anyways? He was abusive and obviously only wanted him for sex. And he'd lied. Lied. He was a bender. One of the enemy.

Still a part of him wanted to see him again, to finally see his face.

 

Weeks passed and still nothing. Slowly Lieu really did begin to give him up for dead. It was better than the alternative. 

One night he heard footsteps in the hall. They didn't mean much, likely the guards on their rounds. He didn't even sit up when the footsteps stopped outside his cell.

"Lieu?"

Lieu knew that voice. He shot up to see a man that he didn't recognize. Definitely not the face, nor the broken look in his eyes. But the stance, the voice, how he held his head, that he did recognize. "You came." 

Amon smiled sadly. "Sorry it took so long. I was in pretty rough shape." His words were barely a whisper.

"Why should I go with you?" Lieu snapped, ignoring the part of him that wanted to trust Amon. "You lied to me. You used me."

Amon sighed, looking down. "I did lie to you. But who would have supported me if they knew I was a bender?" Lieu only snorted in response. "And I may have used you for that, but I do love you." 

"Do you?"

"I've told you often enough."

"During sex. Never otherwise. How do I know you meant it?"

Amon looked away, starring at his feet. Finally he shrugged. "I did. But regardless of if you stay with me, you want out don't you?" 

 

And somehow despite his better judgement he stayed with Amon. It was awkward at first, but things slowly relaxed. But weeks passed and Amon had never done anything to indicate that he actually cared romantically for Lieu. 

"So I don't mean anything to you do I?" Lieu snapped when he finally couldn't take it anymore.

Amon looked up, hurt flickering in his eyes. "Of course you do." 

"Then why haven't you done anything? Even kissed me? No one's here to see us," Lieu snapped. He still hadn't forgiven Amon, but he didn't hate him.

Amon looked away. "I didn't want to force you." 

That was not what Lieu had expected. He'd excepted excuses. But this? Since when did Amon have problems with forcing him? "You never cared before."

"I lost you. I don't want to lose you again."

"What if I decided I want to have you?" 

"Any time you like." The longing in his voice wasn't subtle.

"Now then." It was dark outside and Lieu would have been in bed soon enough. Amon didn't say anything, but sat on the bed. Lieu recalled their first night together, but now everything was reversed. 

Amon had never let Lieu touch him, not really. Most nights Lieu would end up entirely naked, while Amon remained in his trousers. 

Now Lieu could return the favor. He savoured the taste of Amon's lips, his skin, his sweat. He savoured the gasps, the swearing, the shudders, the moans. 

And he savoured them for many nights to come. 

 

Lieu pressed a kiss to Amon's neck. This was their ninth night together. Lieu had already rid Amon of his shirt and was working gently at his belt, but paused. This wasn't right. He sat back, straddling Amon's hips. "This isn't what I want." 

Amon said nothing. He hadn't said much in days. 

"You think you have to repay me. For controlling me like you did." Amon's shifted gaze was all he needed as confirmation. "Shit." 

Lieu got up, sitting on the bed. "You don't need to repay me for anything."

"I treated you like shit." Amon sat up to, but he didn't move towards Lieu. He held back. 

"Yeah you did. That doesn't mean I need to return the favor." Lieu sighed, running a hand though his hair. "Things are different now."

"How?" 

"You don't want to take advantage of me. You won't. Not now." Lieu leaned towards Amon, placing his hand over one of Amon's. 

"You trust me?"

"I love you." The words hung in the air. So concrete and final. 

"You do?" 

"Yes and I want to make love with you. Not take advantage of you." Lieu pressed a kiss to Amon's lips, pulling him down onto the bed. Amon leaned into the kiss, propping up on his elbows. Neither tried to be gentle. 

Lieu gently pushed Amon away, just his hips, keeping their lips firmly together. His only answer to Amon's questioning grunt was to tug at his belt. Amon took the hint, smiling into the kiss and pushing Lieu's hand out of the way. 

Amon pulled away to whisper in Lieu's ear. "I missed this." This was like their first night, when both wanted the touch of the other and neither had the advantage. 

Lieu smiled, a kiss grazing Amon's jaw. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> My writing style feels really different with these two.   
> Please leave kudos and a comment! They mean so much.


End file.
